lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunt for the Slender Man
Part One I opened the chest which held tons of weapons stacked up on eachother.We had? AKs with tactical lights. Tonight was the night; the night we hunted for the Slender Man. My friends and I had wanted to investigate the random kidnappings we have had in the past. the Slender Man has been spotted in this area. We got into our Jeeps and drove out to the woods. There were 8 of us when we went in, and only 2 of us came back out. It was a long back road to where we had to go, windy and dark. I had mixed feelings about going for this, the Slender Man couldn't even exist and we would just be wasting our time. That's not what happened. We reached our destination in the middle of the woods. We formed up in our squads and walked into our mission from hell, but at least I wasn't in the back. As we were walking? I felt we were being watched. We? were? being watched. A swift movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I took a glance over there and saw nothing. I? dismissed it as an animal. One of our guys, Nick, who I've known since Kindergarten, had to go take a piss. He went behind a tree while the other man in the group decided to sit down on a fallen tree. "What if this thing doesn't even exist?" I asked. "Then we will head home and tell the stories to our grandchildren," Bradyn kidded back, he was our leader. We started to feel uneasy after Nick didn't come back after 15 minutes. He had drank a couple of beers before we went out here, but he didn't have any bladder problems. I walked over to where he went to piss. "BOO!" Nick yelled. I jumped back about 30 feet. He scared the shit out of everyone else too. He started laughing, loudly. "You should have seen the look on your-" He didn't finish his sentence. A large tentacle grabbed him, and he began yelling for help. We were too afraid to do anything. As whatever it was pulled him into the darkness, we heard one final scream before we all ran as fast as we could to get the hell out of there. We got to the Jeeps and 3 guys got in. I barely knew them. A loud growl emerged from the woods, as a giant tree fell on the Jeep with the guys in them. They were crushed and killed instanly. I opened up on the darkness trying to kill whatever lay out there. We all ran in an opposite direction from the Jeep, which wasn't the smartest thing to do. I was scared like a little girl in a haunted house at the carnival. I reloaded and collected myself. We walked deeper into the forest, which was our second mistake, I wanted to run home crying for mama out of here. Run and never come back. Part of me, the suicidal part, wanted to see the Slender Man, to see if the stories were true. We tried to call for help, but AT&T doesn't cover this one 10 feet square we are in. "If I make it out alive, remind me to drop AT&T for Verizon", Drew said, but he didn't get the chance. A featureless face appeared and swooped its giant arm, swatting Drew away like a fly. A loud crack followed the hit, a sickening crack. It sounded like crushing an ant between your fingers, just times thousand. Again, I found myself running as fast as I could away from the damned beast. What was it? No one said anything when we stopped. Two guys from our group said goodbye and ran off. Only Bradyn, Harrison, and I were left in the group. About an hour into walking back to the Jeeps, we heard screams, blood-curdling screams of agony. It made me want to cry, but I kept cool, if I start to freak out, it could have a ripple effect. We got back to the Jeeps but "it" was there, standing 10 feet tall with 8 tentacles as well as 2 dangly arms coming from it's torso. "Go on, I'll kick this thing's ass," Bradyn said as he pulled out two Magnums. "GET IN THE CAR!" he commanded. Without hesitation, Harrison and I ran into the Jeep and drove away. It was the final scream that got me the most. It was so close yet so far away. We drove along the windy road, getting to a part where a tree blocked the path, and heard a growl. Part Two I came to my senses, everything was a blur. I couldn't tell if I was dead or alive. I looked around, it took awhile for my eyes to adjust and get my vision back. I was being dragged, by something. A stick bounced and hit my face, then I decided to get away. I twisted out of the grasp of the thing that was holding me. I didn't get 10 feet away until I was knocked out again. When I came back a second time, I was tied up to a tree, about 15 feet in the air. I was hanging from two branches by my arms, which hurt a sharp pain, like they were broken. I glanced towrds the ground and saw 5 monsters that looked like they were made out of sticks glued together neatly. They spoke in some sort of growling language. After their leader growled alittle bit, the little monsters scurried off. Then, there he was, the Slender Man, with 7 nasty tentacles and 2 long, dangly arms. It was a great sight. Except that I was probably going to die. The Slender Man slowly walked over to me and stuck its featureless face right up to mine. I kept a pokerface on and he turned away. He had 5 bullet holes in his head and a large bloodstain smeared around it. I examined his slimey tentacles, he was holding a corpse, ripped opened and chewed up. Then it connected, I realized he had eaten all the people he killed and stolen. He ate those kids, he ate Nick and the others. I was next on the menu. In a fit of rage, I started srceaming and squirming, trying to break free of this infinite, hellish nightmare. It was real this time. The Slender Man slowly put one of his huge arms over my face and I instantly calmed down. I started breathing heavily, it turned around and continued growling to the leader of the stick creatures. Which now I realized the name of those creatures were the Willow Men. They kidnapped the people and kids and took them to the Slender Man. To this day I've never figured out why. I started inspecting all of my surroundings to find a way out. When I noticed that there were 10 trees with corpses hanging from them, blood dripping down and onto the lush forest earth. The corpses were also 15 feet from the ground. I looked to the middle and there was a giant symbol, surrounding it were Willow trees, it looked like null set symbol from when I was in Algebra class, but this one looked much more... It hard to even describe. The Slender Man turned and started to examine me, he felt me with his tentacles,my stomach turned, I wanted to vomit. It felt like sliding around in pissed on spoiled milk while having to drink. He stop touching me and just didn't move. I knew I was dead. There were multiple loud cracks off in the distance, The Slender Man walked over to the nosie and the Willow Men followed him. This was my chance to escape, I glanced around. The branch that was hanging by a very small amount because of my fit. I started squirming and the branch broke off, I untied the rope and ran. Who knows, maybe the Slender Man would forget about me and eat the other people who were in the woods. The woods at this time were the eeriest thing possible, but I pushed it from my mind. I slowed down from a sprint to a brisk jog, something moved out of the corner of my eye. I glanced at it, nothing was there. As I passed by some rose bushes, I saw behind it a willow tree. The rose bush rustled and I backed up, with my fists ready. A Willow Man stepped out and tried to grab me. I threw a punch to its face. It connected and it drew back. It counterattacked with a scratch and another. Then it stabbed me with a sharp branch, I fell back. I picked up a small log. I threw it as hard as I could, it hit the creature with a sickening crack. I grabbed the log and smashed it against the monster, again and again. Until I knew it was dead. I had a large wound were the stab wound was, I continued limping. I was walking when I noticed a small light in the distance. I limped as fast as I could. I got to the light and I entered a small town, I continued walking not seeing anybody on the streets. In the town was a hospital with 15 cars in the parking lot. I stumbled over and dropped to my knees in the parking lot and dozed off. I was floating. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Is he going to make it?" The nurse asked, expecting a bad answer "He will be fine, he has some lacerations around his legs and torso. Other than that, he should be well soon," the doctor repsonded. A silence fell and all you could hear was the heartbeat monitor beeping at normal pace. Then it picked up, the doctor rushed over to him. "We need to stablize him! Get the morphine!" The surgeon yelled. The room was pitch black, I could barely see my own hand waving in front of my face. There was a loud bump. I stood up and traveled towards the noise, it got louder and louder as I drew near. When I got to it, there was a mouse sitting there, just staring through me, like I wasn't there. I ignored him for now and continued on. There was a small door in the distance, I walked towards it. "Alright we have him calm now, what the hell happened?" asked one of the newbie doctors. "He had a minor heart attack, or what we believe to be a heart attack. It could have been worse," replied a veteran doctor. He was experienced and was in charge of the operation. "He has multiple fragments of wood within his system, we need to remove them in order for a full recovery." I got to the doorway and there were two people dressed as doctors slicing open this man. Except the man wasn't on anesthetic drugs to knock him out. He was strapped down, he was screaming and yelling for help. When he open his mouth, nothing came out. This shocked me and I drew back, stunned by the sight I just saw. I collected myself and continued to walk. The next window I looked into I gazed as a young girl was being attacked by this older man. I tried to kick down the door and help, but it wouldn't budge. I felt useless as she was raped and killed right in front of me. I pushed on, I had no idea where I was going. "We can't operate on him, what if has one of those spasms again! He will kill himself!" a veteran doctor explained. "It would be homicidal!" "What are we supposed to do then?? Why don't you tell me??" The Surgeon demanded. "Just wait a little, if he goes a decent amount of time without another spasm, we will operate." They waited, the tensions grew tighter and tighter. I came upon a fork in my paths, my gut told me go right, so I went left. Something said in my head to go left, so I followed like a mindless zombie. As I followed the hallway and it lead to a large room with cages. As I walked by a man in ripped up clothes jump toward the bars and tried to grab me, pleading for food. I wanted to give him something but I had nothing. "Alright, its been 20 minutes and nothing happened. Let's begin," The Surgeon said. "Yes, get me the scissors, I need to cut him open. Put him on life support. I don't want him bleeding to death. Get the IV." The Veteran Doctor commanded. The young nurse hooked up the IV and the life support. The operation started. Every cage had people in them, all wearing ripped up clothing and little to eat. I felt bad, but if I didn't want to be put in there. I trekked past all of the cages till I noticed that one of the cages was something in the corner. I walked over to it, I called out "Hello?" It turned to face me. Half in the shadow. It was a small child. She pounced at the cage and it creaked. She had a weird smile, she had no nose and tangled hair. Half of her skin was ripped off her body. Exposing her muscles, the doll in her hand had on eye popped out and blood on it dress, that was a faded green color. She stood there. Unmovng and unblinking, then she opened he mouth. "He's struggling again, we need to calm him down. He will bleed out." The surgeon exclaimed. The nurse actually fainted from the blood. The doctor injected morphine and he was able to stop it all. The heartbeat monitor slowed down again. Even slower than the first time. The Surgeon was able to get the first fragment out. "1 down, 5 to go." He sighed. I ran, away from there. It was hard to see because all the light came from dim red lights on the ceiling of where I was. Wherever it was. Footsteps started coming from down the hallway. Very slowly, BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP. My heart started racing. It was going to explode, I hid behind some barrels as the thing walked by. I poked my head up, it was a large creature. Like a lizard standingon two legs. 6 feet tall and it was wearing armor. It had a large spear in its hand. It continued by without spotting me. I traveled on. "There we go, bring over the tray, I got another one," the surgeon told the nurse. She brought over the tray and he plopped a bloody fragment down, then continued the operation. He had blood all over his once white gloves. He picked up a tool and cut open the stomach. That is where the third fragment went in. He smiled. I came upon a large room with beds the size of smart cars. There was an array of swords and spears on weapon ranks towards the other side of the room. I examined the area, on one of the beds was another lizard. Same thing as the other one. He was napping. I tiptoes across the room and stole his sword. It slipped from my grasp and landed with a loud bang. The lizard woke up and jumped out of bed. It looked around for what caused the noise. He noticed his sword was gone. I came behind him and sliced him in half. He fell without a sound. "Nurse! Bring another bag of fluid for the IV, its almost out," the surgeon said as he pulled out the third fragment and closed up the stomach. The nurse hooked up the new IV fluid and stuck the needle in. The Nurse who had fainted before was laying on a bed in the other room. The doctor was holding the sides of the paitent open for the surgeon. Holding a flashlight. He went towards the kidney for the fourth fragment of wood. "Poor bastard." said the newbie doctor. I snuck out the back door and as I walked out a heavy fog set in, it was difficult to see anything. The dim red light led me out of there and into a port with boats filled with crates of stuff. I started towards the port when an alarm came ringing on. The body was discovered.I bolted down the trail into another barracks. I realized I was in the middle ofsome sort of Army base. I still had the sword. Two of those lizards came at me. One swung for my head I ducked and cut his leg. He felled down in pain. The other one swung for my torse I drooped back and cut his arm and then his head. He died instanly. I kept on running. "I got the fourth and fifth piece out. All I need is the sixth piece which is in the shoulder," explained the surgeon to his fellows. "We will stich him up and slowly bring him back." Everyone felt relieved that it was almost over. One little piece of wood stood in the way. It was simple for him. He pulled it out. He started stiching him up as he slowly pulled the patient off of life support. I came to a dead end. I was surrounded, a lizard came behind me and struck me down. I had no where to go, no plan to fall back on, no hope left. He lifted his sword and swung. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and then it went away. I saw a white light. I weighed nothing, I was just, floating. Part 3? "Here you are, Africa. Might I ask what you are doing here?" Alex asked. "I need to get some revenge, I'll be here in one hour." I stated. "Alright, I'll provide overwatch from the chopper." Alex said. -- 1 WEEK EARLIER -- "I think he is waking up. Call in his wife, tell her the good news." the Doctor said. I opened my eyes, my vision slowly coming back, but with no color. When my eyes fully adjusted, everything was in shades of gray. I lost all color in my eyes. My pupils were gray, I sat up. "Where the hell am I?" I demanded an answer.V "Calm down, you are in the hospital. You were found beaten up in the parking lot by God knows who. Why don't you lie back down. You need to rest for a week before you can walk again." I leaned back into my soft bed, feeling that I had a large scar across my chest and my face with several going down my arm. I had no clue how I had gotten these. I shook it out of my head and checked the time. 10:23 PM. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. "I know you want to, do it, you're too scared. 7 days left, Harrison, 7 days," a voice echoed. I woke up the next moring still in my bed, a large tray of breakfast foods on my lap, it was 8:00 AM. A nurse smiled at me like she wanted to be up this early. I thanked her for the meal and ate it quietly, not to disturb my neighbor. I reached to my left to grab my TV remote and flicked it on. The news was tuned, I was about to change it when a thing caught my attention. "Mysterious murders have been trumping the New York City Police, more news on the way," the reporter said. I changed the channel went back to sleep. "It is on the way, the special delivery. 6 days, Harrison, 6 days," the voice chanted. "I had to wait 1 more day then I'm out of this bed and can continue with my life and come back onto the Army Base, Fort Minor. Hell Yes!" I thought to myself before I went to sleep. "I warned you, you didn't listen. Here he comes to ruin your day. You'll regret not listening to me. YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVED!" The voice yelled. I woke up, startled, the hospital was a disaster. The doctor's corpse laid skewn across the room. I got up and wobled out the door, I needed to leave. I passed the remains of two nurses, there was writing on the wall: YOU'RE NEXT, HARRSION. YOUR TIME HAS COME! I kept moving, there was a pistol on the ground next to a dead cop. I picked it up just in case. I started walking down te stairs when a large tentacle came from the bottom. I shot at it with the M9 I picked up. It retreated after a couple of shots. I turned around and went down the back staircase. I got to the exit and pushed open the door. There was my Jeep, with the scrathes all over it. I got in and drove to my house. When I got there, it was wrecked. I got out and ran in, gun at the ready. The door was half of its hinges and there was my dog, smushed up against the wall. I stopped and stared at this. then, I heard and audible scream from upstairs. I kicked in my bedroom door to see wife in the clutches of a tentacle. I shot the pistol at it and it recessed out of the window with the love of my life. I bolted to the window the see, him. The Slender Man, he waved at me and teleported away. I walked over to my phone and dailed a number. "Hello?" Anthony answered. "I need your help, get your best men and meet me at the airport," I commanded. "Its that creature again, isn't it?" he asked. "The thing has my wife," I stated. It was 3 hours later when we met at the airport. Our weapons were checked. Alex landed plane, a C-47. I got aboard, Anthony sat next to me with Jerome across of me. I examined my G36c, I loaded the clip. It was a long ride to Africa, when we got there, we were greeted with two Jeeps the local people lended us. They were used for wild safaris. They were perfect. We boarded and drove off. "Do you have any idea where we are going?" Jerome asked. "Just focus on driving," I told Jerome. We were driving for 25 minutes when we saw an abonded building, it seemed out of place. "Go there, thats where he is." I told Jerome. He swerved over to the house and parked out front. We disembarked and gathered around the door. "Breech it," Anthony commanded. PVT. Courtson kicked open the door and lead us in. I was the third on in line. We kept walking down the hallway, passing windows to our right. Wall to our left. We found another door. All of a sudden, a creature bursted from the vent and attacked CPL McCoy. I shot it off of him, but it was too late. We opened the door to find that it lead to a cafeteria. I glanced up and saw the Slender Man, he went into a different room. A bunch of little creatures started bursting from the vents and windows. We opened fire. "Go! We will take care of these things, hurry before you miss the window," Alex exclaimed. I sprinted after the Slender Man. When I got over to the door, I bashed it in and aimed my gun around. I couldn't find him. He was behind me, I turned around and sprayed at his body, I cut off one of his tentacles. It howled and gurgled then hit me. I dropped my weapon and pinned to the wall. I pulled out my knife and slashed his second tentacle. 6 left. I dove and grabbed my rifle and reloaded. He came at me, with his entire body. I shot him in the back as I slide under him. Another tentacle came ripping of his body. It gurgled louder and let out a high pitched screech. I could still hear firing outside the room. I attacked the beast with my weapon and severed 2 of his remaining tentacles. One left. He whipped me a couple of times and I fell back. He loomed over me, with his final tentacle, he reeled back for the finishing hit. I reached to my belt and pulled out my knife, and chucked it at his face. Hitting him where his eyes would be. I aimed my weapon and shot of his last tentacle. It wiggled for a couple of seconds and stopped. The Slender Man fell to his knees. I pulled out my Katana. I placed the blade on his left should and severed his arm. The the right. I placed the blade on his neck. "See you in hell, you fuckin' bastard." I whispered. I swung and severed his head and his body fell to the ground. I looked behind to see my wife hung on a crucifix, beaten to hell. I bolted over to her and cut her free. She was stripped bare and had many whip marks all over her body. Amber hugged me and started to cry. I kissed her multiple times and started to cry also. I gave her my overcoat and I carried her out of the wretched place. Anthony yelled at me to hurry up. I ran with my pistol out. Shooting at the little spiders that came at us. We got to the exit. "Detonate it," I commanded. Anthony pulled out a control and pressed the button. The place disappeared with a mushroom cloud. We were done. I kissed Amber as we went home on the plane. (Somewhere unidentified) "I'm sorry, I have failed you, almighty one," The Slender Man spoke. "You were defeated by a mortal. Looks like I underestimated him." Zalgo spoke "Leave my sights, I shall have the Rake finish what you couldn't." The Slender Man walked off into the depths of Hell. The Rake walked over to Zalgo and bowed. "You requested me, almighty one?" The Rake spoke. "I want you to end this weak mortals life," Zalgo commanded in his deep voice "As you wish, almighty one," The Rake sprinted away and entered the over-world. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Crappypasta Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS